Meeting the States
by Rowan X. Wang
Summary: After meeting California, Texas, and New York in a world conference meeting, some of the other countires were curious and asked America to introduce them to the rest of the US states. America was happy to do so.
1. Chapter 1

Japan was sprinting as fast as he could to the meeting room.

He was late because he somehow got dragged into a conversation by some random people and he was too polite to excuse himself and leave. So he just stood there awkwardly for a whole half-hour while the two strangers kept rambling about how their kids are just so smart and how their husbands so hardworking and blah blah blah blah blah.

So thanks to those complete strangers, he's now late and will probably get teased by America, and scolded by China.

_Damn Westerners and their 'small talks' _he thought.

Bursting through the door, he stopped to catch his breath.

"I must aporogize for my rateness, something unexpected came up", he said while bowing.

"Kiku" a voice piped up.

_Great_ he thought. He prepared himself for either a long lecture about time management, or a joke about how him being late was understandable because his legs are just so short.

"That's your name right, or would you prefer to be just called 'Japan'?

_Huh? _Looking up, his eyes trailed to the place the voice was coming from.

He almost fell backwards.

A young girl (who was probably in her mid/late teens) with blonde hair, black eyes, brown skin, and was wearing a formal suit, was sitting with her legs crisscrossed on the chair close to him.

Japan has never seen her before. Could she be a micro-nation?

His eyes fell on the name tag on the desk her chair was close to.

And this time he really did fall backwards.

"A-A-America?!", Japan gasped.

Laughing, the girl got up and walked over to him to lend him a hand.

"Nope. He couldn't make it today so I'm filling in for him; the name's California, or Sunny, eithers cool with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Japan awkwardly shifted in his seat.

He was quite unhappy because

1\. He had burst into the meeting room to find out that he wasn't even late, which meant that he wasted a large portion of his stamina for nothing (and all that running really wasn't good for his old, tired bones).

2\. If he had took his time, he could have possibly avoided the two strangers completely and spared himself from all the social interactions.

And 3. He and America needed to discuss a lot of serious trade issues together, but America was not even there. Instead, he would have to try to explain such a complicated matter to a child and hope to come up with a decent compromise.

This day could not get any worse.

Just as Japan tried to think of ways on how to discuss the problem with a 15(or so)-year-old, the door to the meeting room opened and Russia, China, England, France, and Canada walked in.

Well, sort of walked in.

Canada was trying to stop England and France from fighting (which, as we all know, is impossible), and China and Russia were standing outside the door, waiting for them to move out the way so they could enter.

"Aiya, westerners are so annoying", China sighed when he was finally able to go inside the room.

Russia merely smiled as he and China watched England and France throw punches at each other, and Canada walked to a corner to sulk because he had given up trying to stop those two from strangling each other.

Japan sighed and stood up to greet them because it was good manners to greet everyone you meet formally.

Before he could say anything, he was interrupted by California.

"Wow! Don't y'all seem like a ballin' group"

The nations all turned to the young state and they immediately forget what they were doing. Russia and Japan were the only ones who were unfazed.

There was a moment of silence, before England spoke up.

"Erm, pardon me but who are you?"

Smiling proudly, the state declared, "I'm the representative for the United States, who was unable to participate in today's meeting. My name is California, or what most people prefer, Sunny".

Silence filled the air once again.

This time, Japan was the one to speak up.

"Um, konnichiwa, Mr. China, Mr. Engrand, Mr. Russia, Mr. France, and um, who are you again?"

"My name is Canada", Canada replied sigh.

"Ah yes, my aporogies Mr. Canada".

"It's alright. I guess you can say I'm use to it".

"Cool. Now that that's all over, do y'all wanna take a seat or take a walk to the cafe to stock up on snacks, 'cause we still have half-an-hour", California said while still wearing a bright smile.

No one knew how to respond to the state and they all just either shrugged and sat down or mumbled something as a response and sat down.

"Well alright then, I guess we'll just wait here for the rest of the nations!", she said.

_Meanwhile..._

Indonesia was carrying 3 large boxes and was having trouble balancing them and walking.

"Excuse me Miss, do you need help?", asked a young voice.

"Yes. Thank you that would be much appreciated!".

One box was lifted off of the stack. Then another.

Relived from the weight, Indonesia looked up to thank the stranger. In front of her were two young males, both probably in their late teens. One was wearing a black blazer, white t-shirt, jeans, and headphones. He had pale-ish skin, blonde hair, and brown eyes. The other looked quite a bit like America, and has brown hair, blue eyes, glasses, and was wearing a plaid shirt with jeans and a cowboy hat.

"Where are you off to Miss?", asked the one with blonde hair.

"Oh, the commerce meeting. Room C."

"That's where Cal is", the brown haired one said to the blonde. "This way Madam".

"Thank you. And by the way, what're your names?"

"New York", the blonde replied, "And that ones Texas".


	3. Chapter 3

California waited patiently as all the nations who needed to discuss trade in some form, poured into the room.

Nobody seemed to see the young girl who was sitting in the seat reserved for the USA. The nations who were already inside (China, Japan, England, etc.) all seemed to have forgotten about her.

They were all too busy throwing insults and attempting to murder the person closest to them. Those who weren't trying to fight, were all sitting on the side and doing their own thing like this was all normal.

Hell, England even judo-flipped France, and nobody reacted. Well, maybe a few did, but the majority of nations didn't even raise an eye.

She looked at the clock; It was 2:59pm.

_Just a few more seconds _she thought.

Sweden body slammed slammed Denmark and now they were trying to break each other's necks in the middle of the room.

Someone picked up a mug and threw it across the room. It barley missed Liechtenstien but it was considered threatening enough by Switzerland to make him to pull out his AR-15.

_15, 14, 13, 12, 11,... _California thought to herself.

Switzerland pulled the trigger of his gun and almost shot Indonesia who just walked in.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?", Indonesia screamed as she dropped her boxes on the floor and charged at Switzerland with a keris. (A traditional Indonesian weapon)

_7, 6, 5, 4,..._

China was yelling at South Korea get his documents off the ceiling. (Yeah. Apparently South Korea was able to somehow steal and tape all of China's documents on the ceiling, without China noticing until just now).

3, 2, 1.

3:00pm.

The meeting had officially started, but everyone was still shouting and trying to kill anyone who was right next to them.

_At this rate, we won't get anything done. _California thought.

Time to take matters into her own hands.

She stood up on her table. Took a deep breath. And shouted with all her might.

"WOULD Y'ALL JUST PLEASE CALM DOWN?!"

All eyes turned to her and everyone stopped what they were doing.

It was awfully quiet for a while until someone finally asked, "Wh-who are you exactly?".

Sighing she said, "Must I introduce myself every two seconds? My name is California, and I am representing the USA because he couldn't make it today. Y'all can call me Sunny".


	4. Ch 4

New York was sitting on a bench outside the building, and was going on his phone. Texas walked up to him and handed him an ice cream cone.

"Here. Ya wanted chocolate fudge right?"

Nodding his head as a sign of yes, New York took the dessert from Texas and began to quickly devour it before it melts in the humid weather.

Texas grunted, "I'll still don't see why that kid gets to represent Papa. Sure her grasp in politics are better than mine but still."

"Yes that is correct.", New York stated, "Her GDP is also the largest in USA so of course Dads gonna nominate her for the commerce meeting instead of you"

"But I have the second largest economy though. Ain't that enough to at least stand next to her in the meeting?"

"Bro, her's is 2.9 trillion, yours is 1.645 trillion. You are wayyyyy behind her GDP"

Sighing, Texas kicked a rock that was near him and watched it skip to the road.

"Hey I'm bored. Let's go n' spy on them" Texas said out of nowhere.

New York raised an eyebrow at Texas, preceded to ignore him, and continue to finish up his ice cream.

"I'm with Texas, let's go see How Cali's doing", Said Florida.

"See? Florida agrees with- hold on a minute, FLORDIA!? How the dad gum it did you get here?!"

"Well I've been here the whole time, you guys just didn't see me. Oh by the way, New York, you are stepping on Tallahassee's tail."

"What?", New York looked down to see his foot firmly on a 5-foot alligator who looked about ready to bite his whole leg off.

"WHAT THE FUCK!", New York jumped onto the bench. "FLORIDA! HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO WE NEED TO FUCKING TELL YOU?! STOP BRINGING YOUR FUCKING PETS EVERYWHERE YOU GO, IT'S FUCKING TERRIFYING!!"

Florida rolled her eyes, "Okay fine keep your voice down then". She turned to give a look at Texas, only to find him nowhere in sight.

"Oi uh, New York ", Florida said nonchalantly.

"What?", replied a fearful New York. He was now on top of a tree branch because Tallahassee has climbed onto the bench and decided it was the perfect place to take a nap.

"Well, the redneck left us at is most likely trying to sneak into the meeting room now. Maybe we should go after him?".

"...DAMNIT TEXAS!"


	5. Special Side Story

_**This is a side story, so it's not about what's currently going on in the original story. Don't worry, I'll return to Meeting the States soon enough. I just got this idea and I was like "I gotta write this down" so I did, now enjoy.**_

_1400s_

America opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep under an oak tree and by now it was midday. His mother had told him to gather his belongings and wait for her at the oak tree, because they were going to meet some friends. But hours had already gone by, and she still wasn't there yet.

_She must be trying to wake brother up _he thought as he rubbed his eyes.

In the morning, Native America had asked her younger son to pack his bags meet her at the oak tree by the river. She'd knew America would have to wait a long while because his other son, Canada is out cold when he sleeps.

When she finally got Canada up, it was already noon. Long story short, they left home past lunch hour with a cheerful American, a grumpy Canada, and a loving Native America.

"Mother, were are we going", Canada yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Now, now my child", Native America cooed, "You must have patience. You cannot rush the maize to grow any quicker."

She stopped and was greeted with puppy eyes from both child. With a defeated sigh, she said, "But if you must know, you are meeting your other siblings."

America stopped and gasped, "There are others who are like us?"

"Yes my son, and you must be wary of who you trust, for not everyone you meet will be your ally."

"I don't get what you mean mother",Canada and America gave each other a look.

"Perhaps one day you might my little warriors". _And by that day, I won't be there for you anymore._

"Mother?", America interrupted her thought, "Is something wrong mother?"

"Oh, no, of course not my little arrow. I was just thinking about something"

"May we ask what you were thinking mother?", Canada looked at Native America with his violet eyes. So pure and innocent, she doesn't think that she could stain the innocence by breaking the news to them just yet.

"It doesn't concern you for now, so don't worry about it. Oh look! We are here."

Native America pointed to a group of children (all mixed age and gender), who had all gathered around the fire that they had started, or inside the hut they've built.

She gave a call of greeting and immediately, their heads all whipped to their direction, and their gazes changed from confusion to overjoy.

"Mother!", called a young girl with black hair, brown eyes, and beautifully tanned skin came running towards them.

She was wearing a rabbit skin robe with leggings made of deer hide that were loose, and not sticking to her skin because of the sweat; Caused by the hot burning sun. She was also wearing earrings made of shells, and her skin were covered in painted designs. She wore no shoes, yet she ran on top of the hard surface of the earth with no reaction. It's as if her feet felt no effect as they land on the sharp edges of rocks.

The child threw herself at Native America, and nearly toppled her to the ground. America and Canada stood there dumbfounded.

Two boys, who seemed slightly older than America and Canada came towards them.

"Be careful Washoe! You could have hurt Mother and yourself", the taller of the two boys scolded.

He wore a deerskin breechclothe decorated with porcupine quills. His skin was the the same color as Washoe's, only with a hue of red, and he had a few hawk feathers stuck in his long, dark hair.

America thought the feathers stuck on his head made him look tough, and wanted some for himself as well. Canada wasn't paying much attention to his hair, but to the arrows the boy carried in his pouch, and the bow he held in his hand. The thought of shooting and hitting a target with a bow built as such, would've been a dream come true for him.

"Hey, who are you?", the shorter boy asked which snapped America and Canada's reaction back to the actual people in front of them.

Native American smiled and said, "Sioux, Cheyenne, Washoe. These two are your youngest brothers: Canada and America.

"Hello", Canada shyly whispered but his greeting was drowned out by America's enthusiastic "HI!!!".

"Huh. You two look differ-OW!", Sioux rubbed his arm and glowered at Cheyenne.

Native America stood and picked Washoe up, carrying her on her own back. She looked to the shorter boy (whom she had referred as Sioux) and asked, "Are all your siblings here?"

"No Mother. Powhatan and Iroquois couldn't make it because of political problems. Inuit, Eskimo, and the others are stuck at home because of the blizzard, and you know how often the plains tribes travel."

"I see. So who is here", she asks as she leads American and Canada to the camp while gracefully balancing Washoe on her shoulders now.

"Well, there's us, and Navajo, Hopi, Dakota, Shoshone, Apache, Iowa, Miami, Cherokee, Pawnee, Cree, Mohawk, and Wampanoag. So that's 15 tribes in total."

"_Tsk._ Not very much, but we could still make the best out of it."

Smiling at her children, she leads the to the campfire and sat down. Soon, she was barmbarded with questions by her other kids, forcing her to give them all their attention.

America picked at the dirt.

Canada, Cheyenne, and Washoe went to gather wild berries for tonight's meal, which meant they had left poor little America all alone.

Sighing, he got up and took a walk around the area

They had set camp. He soon came by a small pond and sat down to admire the habitat.

"Hey." a voice called to him.

America jumped out in a denfense positions, fearing that the voice could be from a ghost or the monster Kiwakweskwa, who Native America so often told stories to him about.

But instead of a fearsome beast with an appetite for flesh, it was his brother Sioux.

"You shouldn't wander so far", he cautioned and walked towards America with a bowl of rabbit soup.

"We are brothers and I think a strong family relationship is important don't you?"

America nodded.

"Well then, I've always found that food and gifts can win anyone over, so I would like to present to you these," he handed him the bowl and an eagle feather.

America gawked.

"B-but, I can't-"

"Oh don't be modest, refusing such a gift would be an insult to me. Just take it and let's go back alright?"

Smiling as a sign of yes, America carefully placed the feather behind his ear and quickly drained the bowl.

Then, he took Sioux hand and let him lead them back to the camp site, where the others had already started cooking.

_1789_

It was a few years after the Revolutionary War, where America had broken away from Great Britain. During the war, many of his siblings had both either helped or fought against him.

His mother, Native America, was long gone and frankly, America was thankful for that. He didn't want his mother to see what her family had become.

But America was still worried. He new that soon, there will be a demand for more land, and his people would push more towards the West. But what would become of his siblings then? He didn't like to think about the situation although he knew it was inevitable.

And now, because he's an independent country, he no longer had Britain to get advice from. And all his allies in the war, suddenly returned back to their own lands.

It felt like everything he worked so hard for, became a waste.

_1891 The Last Sioux War: The Ghost Dance War_

It was raining hard but the troops pushed on. It didn't matter to America that the sky's dropped buckets onto the land. It washed away the blood of those wounded and dead.

He had fought Sioux many times over land disagreements, and the number of the dead were much higher for his brother than America. He thought that after all those crushing defeats, Sioux would learn and submit to the USA without any questions. But it seems that his brother had quite a lot of pride.

No matter. He was going to win this war anyways. He had already beat Sioux to his knees and America knew that Sioux stood no chance of winning this war.

So why does he still fight?

"Just surrender already", America sighed, "You already know that resistance is futile, and by fighting back, you are just wasting everyone's time."

Choking up blood that stained the ground, Sioux was obviously in no condition to fight.

_If he had only surrendered earlier, he wouldn't be in this pitiful state _America thought.

"Why?"

That response surprised America, and he looked down to see Sioux starting dead-set into his eyes.

"Why brother? Why are you hurting those who once helped you. Why are you killing innocent and unharmed civilians? Why are you doing all of this?! You are not the America I've known!"

The bitterness was clear in his voice. America tried not to flinch but his eyes betrayed him. A wave of anger suddenly overtook him.

"Why?" American taunted, "Why am I doing all of this? It's because there is no other choice Sioux! It's because of your own foolishness and pride pushed you to refuse peace! If you can just submit yourself to me, you wouldn't have been in this situation!"

"You...you've forgotten everything we've done for you?"

America flinched.

"Have you forgotten what the brotherhood we shared? The times we've 'savages' saved you from the brink of death? The times we were generous enough to give you a place to rest. Is this how you thank us?!"

"Stop it." America uttered.

"You always talk about how your the hero, when really, all you do is kill, kill, and KILL!"

"Stop this right now!" America shouted this time.

"You know those monsters in the stories Mother used to tells us? Well, if you think about it, you're no different from the monsters at all! You are not a hero! Your Are A Mons-"

The sound of a gunshot went off.

Sioux froze. Then dropped onto the ground. A pool of blood poured out his chest. His eyes were hollow and glassy. His body was limp and heavy-looking, as it no longer contains any life.

America's eyes widened.

He would've scream. He should've. His brother was shot dead right in front of him by the general he trusted.

"Pay no attention to him Mr. America" the general said coolly, "of course you are the hero, this young man stood in the way of you providing the best for your people, so he must be terminated. It's a sacrifice for the greater good."

American only nodded his head slowly and turned to walk back to his tent.

The walk back was horrific.

Blood gathered in small pools as though it had rained blood. Corpses of those who weren't able to fight, lay on the ground like pebbles in a trail.

As America marched past the carnage, he made a mental note to himself: he will never try to partake in such an act against humanity ever again. But does he really have a choice? Because it was not him, but his boss that made all the decisions for him. He, America himself, had no say in anything.

**I don't know if you guys had picked up on this yet but spoiler alert! Washoe is California.**


End file.
